Baby Proofing to the Extreme
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine your OTP/OT3 raising a child together. The child is now of toddler age and full of mischief. Person A goes and baby proofs the house but Person B/C can't figure out how to get past the locks. Bonus if it takes Person A a while to notice. A fluffy Smoaking Assassins one-shot


**Prompt: **Imagine your OTP/OT3 raising a child together. The child is now of toddler age and full of mischief. Person A goes and baby proofs the house but Person B/C can't figure out how to get past the locks. Bonus if it takes Person A a while to notice.

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing: **Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own nothing

**Author's note: **A fluffy Smoaking Assassins one-shot :)

_We're just going to baby proof the house, they said. Raphael is getting too adventurous and we just want to make it safer for him, they said. _Felicity thought to herself with a grumble. She loved the two league members with her entire being but they were driving her insane. They had set up locks and gates around their house. Which was totally fine! I mean...Raphael was almost three and while he had the brains of his Mama Felicity...he was as curious and daring as his other mothers. That definitely called for some baby proofing. But what wasn't fine was how far the two assassins had gone. The locks weren't normal locks, the gates weren't the typical gates you'd pick up at Wal-Mart and there were various homemade contraptions to catch the toddler from running out of appropriate areas.

_At least the house is safe for Raphael now. I guess that's all that matters._

* * *

"What the heck is going on here?" Felicity mumbled to herself as she struggled to open the refrigerator door. "Who locked the fridge?!"

"Mama. Hungry"

"I know, baby boy. But mommy and mum don't seem to want mama in the fridge since no one gave me the 'pass code'. So you and mama are gonna go out to Burger King. I think we both deserve a treat for all this trouble, don't you?" Felicity sighed and grabbed her keys. She threw on a wide smile that quickly turned genuine when she saw the look of excitement on her son's face. "Let's go get some yummy fast food and happy meal toys, kiddo!"

* * *

"Oh my god. I just want to go downstairs. Why is this gate six feet tall and impossible to open?! Raphael hasn't even reached four feet yet!" the blonde huffed in exasperation. She leaned against the opposite wall and sighed in relief when she saw Sara coming up the stairs.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing up here? Nys has dinner ready on the table" Sara smiled at the other blonde.

Felicity stood in shock at how easily the woman in front of her had opened the gate. "Right. Dinner. Got it." the resident IT rushed out and made her way through the gate before it could lock again.

"Hey...you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine! I just…finally figured out how to unlock that gate now" Felicity chuckled sheepishly.

"You're cute," Sara grinned and gave the other woman a quick kiss. "Now come on, Nyssa and Raph are waiting to start dinner"

* * *

"No, I'm not kidding Oliver. Just come over and bring me some candy. My car is still in the shop and I don't feel like walking to the convenience store"

"Smoak, don't you usually keep a stash of candy in your house? And why don't you ask one of your girls to bring some home? I only recall signing up to be 'Uncle Oliver'...not Oliver the delivery man"

"Oliver!" Felicity whined into the phones as she sank further into the couch. "I do have a stash but I can't get the cabinet open with the baby proofs on it! Sara took Raphael out of town with her parents for the weekend and Nyssa is in Singapore for the week. They left me to fend for myself in a league-styled, baby proofed house. Aka a Felicity proofed house"

The sound of Oliver sighing deeply could be heard over the phone. "I'll be there in ten. You up for Chinese?"

"You're the best! And yeah, Chinese sounds good. You should totally go to that place on - "

"Better make that twenty. See you soon Smoak"

* * *

"Why are you hanging in a blanketed…cocoon…hammock...thingie?"

"Don't ask questions, Thea. Just get me down please"

"But wha - "

"I just wanted to grab a bowl for my ice cream. That's all I wanted"

"They baby proofed the cabinet? But Raphael can't even reach the counter..."

"I know, I know. Now…please just get me down. My little trouble maker is probably going to wake up from his nap soon and I can't be stuck up here when he does"

* * *

"Nyssa?!" Felicity cried in relief when the other woman finally picked up her phone. "You need to come home right now…I don't care if you're about to leave for an assignment! Sara won't answer her phone, I can hear Raphael making a mess somewhere downstairs and I think I just locked myself in the bathroom!"

- That same night -

Nyssa and Sara sat on the couch watching a frustrated Felicity pace the floor in front of them. Raphael had finally settled down for the night after a _very_ exciting bath time and Felicity had called a 'family meeting'.

"Okay. You both know how much I love you. You guys and Raphael are my world. I don't know what I would do without any of you" Felicity started off gently. "But seriously. This whole baby proofing the house thing is driving me insane!"

"Babe, is this because we forgot to give you the code to lift the toilet lid?"

"No, Sara. But that is definitely a major reason!"

"Sweetheart…we only made a few small changes - "

"A few small changes? No, Nyssa. A few small changes would be a regular sized gate at the top of the stairs. Or a few safety locks on the cabinets with chemicals or weapons in them. Oh no. You guys did not make a few small changes. You guys Felicity proofed the entire house and we need to put an end to this. Now. I mean, for God's sake…I just got locked in my own bathroom for almost an hour!"

"I still do not understand how you managed to - "

"Look, Nyssa. I may have graduated top of my class at MIT and all…but you two are making me feel like an idiot with your baby proofing: league style"

"You're still so cute" Sara grinned at her blonde lover and pulled her down onto the couch.

Felicity settled comfortably between her lovers and sighed.

"We shall get rid of the more complex locks and such tomorrow. We did not realize how difficult it has been for you. I am very sorry, sweetheart"

"Yeah, babe. We're sorry and we love you"

Felicity rolled her eyes at the two pouting women and cuddled closer to them. "It's okay...you were only trying to help. I love you guys too"


End file.
